Last Chance
by KatiaKat
Summary: What would happen if Kyo never had the chance to tell Tohru about his true feelings for her? What if that last chance was gone...forever? drabble, sad then fluffy love! spoiler warning....


"What's he doing here?" Kyo's blunt question as Akito stepped through the door of Shigure's house, Hatori and Kureno in tow. "I'm here to take you to the place where you belong"  
Akito's just as blunt answer delivered, with it's own shocking message, an air of quiet disbelief to the others involved. Namely those people were Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, Kureno and Hatori, the last two, knowing exactly why they were here but still didn't want to believe.  
Kyo stepped forward in a gesture of defiance to Akito.  
"What about the deal?" Kyo had meant to shout this at his challenger, but only managed a loud, desperate whisper.  
Akito laughed in his face "Deal? Hahahaha! Did you fulfill your end of our little bargain, Monster-boy?"  
Kyo shook slightly from fear and rage "T-tohru"  
"That gorgon can no longer interfere"  
Kyo stuttered "Why you... gorgon? Can't interfere...what?"  
Akito laughed menacingly "Really? I thought you would be the very first to know!" he continued in a false sad tone "Poor little Tohru had an accident and fell..." Akito smiled thinly at the shocked looks he was receiving. After he had paused to let the last information sink in, he leaned in close to Kyo so only he could hear the words.  
"...from a cliff."  
Kyo jerked away from Akito so suddenly that he fell over backwards. Too confused to stand, he yelled at Akito from the floor.  
"FROM A CLIFF?! SHE FELL FROM A CLIFF?! WHERE IS SHE?"  
Kyo finally struggled to his feet and grabbed Akito by the collar of his kimono. He shook the smaller man roughly as his eyes changed from their usually warm burnt-orange into the silted purple eyes of the monster within him  
"I _asked_ you a _question_. Now, where is Tohru?"  
Akito pointed noncommittally out the open door. Kyo dropped him and ran for his life. No, for Tohru's life.

When he finally reached the cliff and looked down, it was all he could do not to faint and fall off himself. Tohru lay, unmoving in the valley below. She was obviously unconscious and bleeding heavily from the side of her head. Kyo leaped over the edge and slid to a halt by Tohru's inert form. He knelt down and began stroking her hair.  
"Tohru...Tohru, speak to me please. Tohru _please_ wake up!"  
His pleading whispers went unanswered, which just made it seem worse. She could be...gone... already...  
"NO! damn it...Tohru, _no_..._please_"  
He picked her limp body up and held her, although he knew she probably couldn't feel his touch. He knew, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that Tohru, _his_ Tohru was...  
"K-Kyo...? W-what happened"  
The small voice rose from his arms as his eyes filled from joy and relief. Tohru, _his Tohru_ was alive and well. Tears slipped from his eyes and landed gently on the one small girl that could cause him infinite pain, or just as much joy.  
"Tohru!" he hugged her close to him and she coughed. Blood. Garish ruby red now flecked Kyo's once gray shirt sleeves. She was alive, but in no way well.  
"Oh god, we have to get you to a hospital..." He gathered her up and was prepared to fly up that cliff and all the way in to town if need be, but a pained giggle from Tohru stopped him.  
"Kyo-kun, y-you didn't transform!" She smiled up at him warmly, then coughed again and lost conciousness.

Kyo sat in the hospital waiting room wringing his hands and trying not to cry. He was so worried, what if Tohru had serious brain damage? He was thinking this because of what she had said earlier.  
"I didn't transform? What was that about? I didn't hug her tightly enough to transform...did I?"  
While Kyo was worrying for Tohru's health, Yuki and Shigure were worrying for his sanity. He was mumbling to himself about hugging Tohru and not transforming. This was, of course the most insane thing they had heard in a while. If Kyo had hugged Tohru and not transformed, it would mean that...and they didn't dare dream of such things. It must be that Kyo had gone crazy from worry...right? A doctor in a blood stained smock came through the double doors of the emergency room just then.  
"Kyo Sohma?" she called, sadness was heavy in her words.  
Kyo jumped at the sound of his name, stood and walked to the doctor cautiously.  
"Is Tohru alright?" He braced himself for what ever came next, if she hadn't made it... it would be all he could do to remain standing.  
The doctor put her hand on Kyo's shoulder and led him through the doors behind her. Moments later Yuki and Shigure heard a thump and sounds of loud screaming. It was Kyo's voice. They were on their feet and through the doors in a split second, followed by the concerned cry of a nurse.  
"Wait! You need a doctor to take you in there"  
But by the time the nurse had caught them, it was too late, they had already found Tohru's room. The sound of the heart monitor flat-lining and Kyo's forlorn wails were deafening. The doctor was on the floor next to him with her arms around him in a tight hug. It was suppose to be comforting, but only made him hurt worse. Tohru had broken the curse, but now, Kyo would never get to hold her.

Kyo Sohma jerked awake with a loud gasp. Tears were streaming down his face. He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He was fine, but the real comfort was knowing that _she _was fine. He rolled over and put his arms around Tohru's sleeping form and she snuggled closer upon instinct. Kyo sighed as comfort washed over him. _His Tohru_.  
"My Tohru..."  
At that moment, the aforementioned girl's eyes popped open.  
"Kyo-kun...did you say something?"  
He smiled down at his young wife and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Nothing."  
She raised her head to kiss him back.  
"Okay. Goodnight, Kyo-kun"  
She laid her head back down.  
"Um...Tohru"  
Head back up.  
"Yes, Kyo-kun"  
"I love you."  
He kissed her again, but on the mouth this time, he had to be sure. Sure that she was his and would do all she could to never leave him. Always his. Tohru broke the kiss.  
"I know you do! I love you to, Kyo-kun!" She hugged him tighter "But I'm tired... Can we go to sleep now?" They smiled at each other, both so glad that Kyo had taken that last chance.

_FIN  
_  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! CHEESE AND ITALICS!!  
I finished one! I finished one! yush! Well, this is just a drabble-ish thingy to keep me writing till I find my notebook... The one that has chapter 9 of "Love in the Library, Sorta" in it (OMG shameless plug! Bad Mrs.M bad!)... So I hope you enjoyed this cuz it's probably the most serious thing I've ever written and I don't know if I'm good at angst.  
But any hoo! Review and thee shall have cookies!!

Pyo!

Mrs.M

p.s.  
I think heat and insomnia makes me a better writer... It's 4:00 a.m and probably 80 some degrease outside right now... (sweatdrop) pyo...


End file.
